The Wanderer
by InkedClaws
Summary: Death is not the end, but the beginning of a grand new path. When tragedy iiluminates the path to Toril, how will a young teen from our world prosper? Will she be swallowed by the pandemonium that is Toril or will she be the chaos that changes everything in her wake. Rated M because I like to be safe. Currently just a collection of shorts as I try and figure out the actual story.
1. See it's like this

Kyra Kulani is the main character of a story currently in production. Born in Norfolk, Virginia, she is the third of four children. Her Elder brother and sister, Derek and Joanne, and her younger brother, Andrew, tend to keep to themselves and ignore Kyra. Their mother, Dianne, makes for a poor housewife, choosing instead to divide her time between shopping and molding her children into miniature versions of herself. Kenai, their father, is rarely home, his job as a private contractor leaving little time for his family.

Kyra's siblings, or as she likes to call them "The Drones", are everything her mother wants them to be and beyond. Her older brother Derek is the all-star varsity jerk, her sister Joanne is a raging plastic bitch and Andrew is a little worker drone in the making. Her mother's "Little Genius". They could care less about Kyra and actively avoid her at school, in public and even at home.

Dianne is an Asian-American who strives to reach perfection. And if perfection means wearing the most expensive jewelry, being on top of the latest trends or shopping and eating at the most expensive place, then she is indeed perfect. To a point her children share he philosophy. Except Kyra. She is her mother's biggest disappointment. Kyra doesn't wear designer clothing, she goes to thrift shops. She doesn't keep up with the latest styles and trends, she listens to rock and folk music, plays video games, doesn't wear makeup and could care less about the Kardashians. She is the polar opposite of what her mother wants and she hates that.

Kenai is a Hawaiian who works for the government as a private contractor, making multiple trips across the globe. This makes it hard for him to look after his family, let alone interact with them. But Kenai is far from unfeeling and detached from his family. Like any hardworking father he has his favorite. He was there for Kyra's birth and unlike his other children, he named her. Kenai dotes on Kyra, spending whatever free time he has with her and thinking about her when he can't be with her. He is an avid fan of the short stories she writes and always encourages her push for more out of life. But like most working fathers, Kenai is out of touch with the inner workings of his family and isn't aware of Kyra's subpar treatment at home. Kyra isn't going to enlighten him anytime soon either.

Kyra doesn't have many friends at school. It has little to do with her as a person and more to do with the fact that her older siblings have made her persona non grata at school for some unknown slight. Ronnie, an AP student with far too much time on his hands and Claudia, the "struggling artist" are the only two people willing to hang around her. They'd been her friends since preschool and both have changed little over the years.

Ronnie Spelling, the intellectual pride of Norfolk, winning both the Rising Young Scientific Minds and the Mental Excellence awards for his county eight years running. Dirty strawberry-blonde haired and green eyed, her glasses wearing best friend also has the unique distinction of having two mothers. Robin and Sylvia are both scientists with big dreams for their little county.

From her emo-chic to her vicious personality, Claudia Feliz is the very vision of "outcast". Her cold and callous disregard for people in general contrasts sharply from the way she treats Kyra and Ronnie. A beautiful and deeply soulful girl, Claudia's artwork and dark poetry define her view of life. She wasn't always quite so dismal, when she was younger her parents; Jamie, a prosecutor and Quinn, a defense attorney decided to add another person to their family. This shift from monogamy to polygamy brought Emily, a judge, and her two kids. Claudia's been on a downward spiral since.

Though her life with her family had always been a challenge, as she reached 16 things began to steadily worsen. Her home life had become non-existent, leaving only long stretches of black between her father's visits. Ronnie's parents had been given the grant they needed to finish their research. In the South Pacific Ocean. And they were taking Ronnie with them. Claudia had taken a turn for the worst and in an act that surprised her parents and rocked the town, she took her own life. Ronnie and Kyra had seen it coming for years but could never fathom it actually happening. Ronnie left Norfolk soon after taking with him Kyra's only ally. One hot afternoon, months later, Kyra found herself sitting in the tub reveling in the water's cool embrace. Head propped up on her mother's favorite white bath pillow; Kyra watched as the blood slipped out of her wrist and dyed the water.

As Kyra's vision faded and swam she heard the whispering of something deep within her. Something that refused to give in like this. She ignored it, choosing to instead wonder about heaven and how Ronnie's expedition was going. Then the hallucinations began; first her father sitting on the side of the tub talking to her about the little things like they usually did. Then he was joined by a woman who looked kind of like her grandmother but far younger. And then started talking to her about second chances and rebirth. They promised to take her anywhere she wanted to go if she'd just hold on a little longer. She ignored them after a while as she'd rather finish her life in peace. But Joanne started banging on the door, demanding that Kyra hurry up and that inner voice became louder. The hallucinations of her father and her not-grandma began to promise her a place she dreamed of if she just agreed to hold on. Kyra soon tired of their words and reached out a pale hand to both of them, hoping that in humoring them she'd find her peace. Upon taking their hands her world finally quieted down and her vision faded to black.

Kyra wakes in a veiled realm of colors and shapes. The longer she journeys through it the more sure she was that she wasn't dead. After a series of events, both fortunate and unfortunate, Kyra decided to try and carve out a life similar to her own here in this new place. She quickly finds this to be impossible. This new world, called Toril by those who would name it, was full of dangers and injustices that reminded her too much of her old life and so she vowed to change it. But the only way to change Toril is to rule it and Kyra isn't too sure about how to do that just yet.

~In my defense, this started out as a non-fiction piece assigned to me by my girlfriend, so it pretty sloppy but it is a collection of thoughts so I promise to imptove on it.

~Also Reviews feed the mind and soul so you opinion is more important than you know. Thanks for reading.


	2. Piece 1 Kantur

Kantur

When The Wanderer first made her way through the world, she felt a great loneliness. Across the vast stretches of realms there was something missing. She who had walked the Nine Hells without fear, who danced among the stones of the Underdark and drank deep of the Astral Plane. She was alone and without knowledge of being otherwise. The Wanderer sought to put an end to this.

She traveled back to the beginning, hoping to find a clue to end her solitude. She sat in the churning Astral Sea until it carried her away, so at peace was her mind. It came first as a whisper, then a howl; the answer came in the form of a squalling child. Blacker than the hearts of those who ushered him into the world, his young cries called out to her and she answered. From the Astral Planes she was taken to the heart of a little known Drow city, where the child that had called out to her lay on an alter awaiting his fate. Rage crept into her heart and she lashed out without thought or reason, leaving the dark priestesses of Lolth unconscious. Carefully she lifted the child and held him close to her heart. And as his deep blue eyes searched her own, The Wanderer knew she had found the answer to her loneliness. She left the city the same way she came, first through the Astral Plane then into the mortal realm. She cradled the babe in her arms and wrapped him in her magic.

Soon she would have to find a way to feed him but for now;

"I think I'll call you Kantur."


End file.
